Ein Blut Die erste Nacht
by Felicia Mondkind
Summary: Ein Einblick in die erste gemeinsame Nacht von Luke und Leia . Gehört zu meiner Fic Ein Blut. Ab 16.


****

**Autorin:** FeliciaMondkind

**Ab:** 16

**Warnung:** Luke/Leia beim Sex (also Inzest); du magst das nicht, dann such dir was anderes zum lesen; wers trotzdem liest, hat nicht das Recht zu flamen, er wurde schließlich gewarnt.

**Pairing: **Luke/Leia

**Feedback:** Konstruktive Kritik ist immer willkommen.

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars und alle dazugehörenden Charaktere sind Eigentum von George Lucas und seinen Firmen. Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nur zum Spaß und verdiene damit kein Geld. Die Geschichte an sich ist mein geistiges Eigentum und darf ohne meine schriftliche Einwilligung nicht archiviert werden.

**A/N:** Das hier ist eigentlich das 14. Kapitel meiner Fic „Ein Blut". Da es hier aber mehr zur Sache geht, habe ich es ausgegliedert, um das Rating meiner Fic nicht unnötig nach oben zu verschieben. Lesen ist optional. Es kommt nichts vor, was wichtig für den weiteren Storyverlauf ist.

**Die erste Nacht**

****

**(Das richtige 14. Kapitel aus „Ein Blut")**

****

Lukes Zunge rieb gegen Leias empfindliche Mundhöhle während seine Hände unter ihren Pullover wanderten und über ihren nackten Bauch strichen.

Leia drückte sich automatisch stärker an ihn.

Ihre Zunge erforschte seinen Mund. Sie schauderte als Lukes kühle Hände ihre warme Haut berührten.

Sie setzte sich auf und atmete tief durch. Dann öffnete sie mit ungeschickten Fingern die Tuniken ihres Geliebten und streifte sie ab.

Luke schob danach ihren Pullover hoch und zog ihn ihr aus. Er landete neben dem Bett auf seinen Tuniken.

Er war braungebrannt und sie fuhr über seinen Bauch.

Leicht und etwas zögerlich legte Luke die Hände auf Leias noch vom BH verdeckten Brüste. Sie fühlten sich warm und weich an und langsam verhärteten sich die Brustwarzen unter seiner Berührung.

„Bist du dir sicher?" murmelte er.

Sie nickte und beugte sich vor, um ihn erneut zu küssen.

Luke griff nach hinten und öffnete den BH. Sachte strich er über die weißen Rundungen.

Leia schloß die Augen. Es fühlte sich fantastisch an.

Seine Hände streichelten und massierten ihr empfindsames Fleisch bis sie heiser aufstöhnte.

Das Blut floß stärker und ihre Brustwarzen richteten sich noch mehr auf.

Luke zog sie etwas höher und nahm eine ihrer Brustwarzen in den Mund.

Ein kleiner Blitz lief durch Leias Bauch und sie fühlte Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen.

Leia bemerkte nach einer Weile, daß etwas hartes gegen ihre Schenkel preßte. Sie ließ eine Hand hinuntergleiten und streichelte über Lukes Erregung.

Der Junge stöhnte auf. Er faßte sie bei den Hüften und drehte sich um, sodaß er auf ihr lag.

Schnell öffnete er seine Hose und zog sie samt Unterhose aus.

Auf Leias hübschem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein rosiger Schimmer ab. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch keinen nackten Mann gesehen.

Um ihre Verlegenheit zu verbergen, küßte sie Luke lange. Ihre Hände wanderten dabei nach unten und vorsichtig faßte sie seine Erektion.

Etwas unsicher strich sie über das warme, harte Fleisch.

Luke stöhnte in ihren Mund. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger spielte er mit ihren Brustwarzen.

Leia gab ein langgezogenes Geräusch von sich. Es klang wie „Hm!".

Nach einer Weile zog Luke ihre Hand von seinem Glied fort. Wenn sie so weitermachte, wäre es für ihn schon bald vorbei.

Er rutschte nach unten und öffnete den Verschluß von Leias hautengen schwarzen Lederhosen und zog sie die schlanken Beine hinunter.

Er bemerkte, daß ihr Höschen schon feucht war. Auch dieses Kleidungsstück zog er ihr aus.

Leia wurde wieder rot.

„Du bist wunderschön," wisperte Luke. Er streichelte ihre Hüften.

„Das bist du auch," murmelte Leia.

Luke küßte sie auf den Bauch. Seine Zunge fuhr von ihrem Bauchnabel bis zu ihrem schon geschwollenen Kitzler. Zärtlich küßte er die kleine Knospe.

Leia hatte sich entspannt zurückgelegt. Ihr Atem ging etwas schneller.

Ihr Körper hob sich bei der ungewohnten Berührung.

Luke verwöhnte das Mädchen weiter. Sanft spreizte er ihre Schamlippen und leckte mit seiner Zunge jede noch so kleine Falte ab.

Sie stöhnte und wimmerte.

Er leckte schnell seinen Finger ab und langsam drang er in sie ein. Wieder ging Leias Körper hoch. Besänftigend legte er seine andere Hand auf ihren Bauch und hielt sie unten.

Es fühlte sich zuerst sehr komisch an, fand Leia. Nach einer Weile wurde ihr aber sehr warm und ihr Körper bewegte sich, einer unsichtbaren Kraft folgend, gegen den Finger. Sie stöhnte.

„Bitte...," wisperte sie.

Luke nickte und drang mit einem zweiten Finger in ihre warme Grotte.

Er bewegte die Finger bis er sicher war, daß sie locker und entspannt war.

Dann zog er die Finger aus ihr und leckte ihre Säfte ab.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewußt, daß sein Glied vor Erregung schon fast schmerzte.

Luke rutschte nach oben und küßte Leia. Sie rieb ihr Becken an dem seinen und spreizte unwillkürlich ihre Beine weiter.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und dann drückte er langsam vorwärts.

Schließlich glitt er völlig in ihre Scheide. Es fühlte sich himmlisch an und er schloß die Augen, um diesen Augenblick auszukosten.

Für eine Sekunde nahm Leia einen leichten Schmerz wahr, der aber sofort wieder verflog. Dafür wurden die Wärme und die Lust stärker.

Luke bewegte sich schließlich langsam aus ihr und dann wieder in sie.

Leia genoß es. Sie leckte Lukes Hals und Brust ab.

Die Bewegungen der Liebenden wurde unmerklich immer schneller wie ihre Geräusche lauter wurden.

Nach einer für Luke viel zu kurzen Weile fühlte er, daß er den Höhepunkt nicht mehr hinauszögern konnte. Das alles war einfach viel zu überwältigend.

Seine Finger schlüpften zwischen ihre vereinten Körper und suchten Leias Kitzler. Schließlich fand er die weiche Perle und er rieb sie fest.

Leia unter ihm preßte ihre Augen wie im Schmerz zusammen. Ihr Körper spannte sich zitternd ebenso wie Lukes an.

Sie kam hart und die Kontraktionen ihrer Scheide rissen auch Luke mit in den Orgasmus. Stöhnend ergoß er sich in sie.

Für einige Sekunden lagen die zwei Jugendlichen keuchend und überwältigt nur da. Luke legte seinen Kopf auf Leias Schulter und küßte leicht ihren Hals.

„Ich liebe dich," flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch," war Leias atemlose Antwort. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und so blieben sie liegen bis der Schlaf das Liebespaar überkam.


End file.
